Disney Trip for Organization XIII
by Ldrmas
Summary: Roxas is not gay. Zexion and Dem try to bring the gay out of him. Rox naturally turns them down but doesn't mind spending time with a friendly redhead? What will happening in the happiest place on earth?
1. Packing Talk, oh joy!

Roxas's Pov:

I just want to say one thing. I AM NOT GAY! I have never been and will never be gay. Just because every single one of my friends are gay and I live in the organization, which is full of gays, that all doesn't mean I am gay. But you know what, no matter how friggin much I tell my friends that they always try to bring the gay out in me.

There is no gay in me. I sighed as I then packed my bag a little more. Yeah, me and some of the members of the Org are going to Disney World. Now don't go thinking that that's cool, cause it's not. We're only going because friggin Mansex wants all of the younger people out of the castle so that the older members can have some 'alone' time.

EWWWWWWW!!

Well thanks to that my friends, which are Sora Riku, Zexion and Demyx, by the way, are all on my back about this trip. Since Sora and Riku couldn't go they made Zexion and Dem promise that I couldn't come back unless I was practically glued to someone's side. Some friends they are. I don't want to be gay. I like girls, they're pretty and always kind. Like Namine, yes. Now Namine I have known for a long time and she is really great. She always listen to me and puts up with me when I'm angry or something. I just haven't been able to like her past a friend yet, but I hope that can change. I just really wish the others would lay off.

I sighed as I then heard a knock at the door and Demyx stepped in. Oh of course Dem would come after me, Zexion was too calm to try me. Zex would probably be talking to the one they picked to hook up with me right now. How much you wanna bet? How much?

"Hey Roxas. You almost done packing?" Dem asked bubbly as he sat next to my suitcase and smiled happily. I rolled my eyes and went over to my drawers.

"Dem, you always come in here the exact same way and I'm always going to give you the exact same reaction. I'm not going to become gay, just because you say it's fun, cause it's not. I'm not gay and I'm never going to be gay, end of story." I said clearly and there he went giggling like a little girl.

"Oh come on Rox, don't be like that. Have you ever tried liking a guy? No, so why don't you stop putting up such a negative scene and try something new." Dem said as if my first statement wasn't said at all. I groaned loudly and moved to a wall before banging my head against it, in annoyance.

Axel's Pov:__________________________________

Okay I really don't know what was going on. I was just quietly packing and then Zexion came in and started talking about the trip. I didn't really pay attention and would just nod once in a while as a response. I then sighed as I put more clothes into the bag but then Zexion went and asked if I like anybody.

I froze. Literally!

I knew who I liked, it wasn't that that made me suddenly stop, it was that I never told anyone and I was really good at hiding it. I didn't want to tell anyone, especially since the person I liked really didn't like me back. It wasn't because I wasn't devilishly handsome, cause I was, but it was because of three little words. I'm a guy.

"Well, Axel, are you going answer me or not?" Zexion asked as he looked over at me and I sighed. I backed up a little but then nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah, I like someone." I said as I looked over at him and I think Zex was smiling, was that even possible.

"Really, who? Who is it?" He asked as he sat up alittle and looked at me with a eager expression. I only shook my head and ran a hand through my crimson spikes.

"I can't tell you." I then moved over to the closet wall and rammed my head into it, from stupidity.

To Be Continued......................


	2. Axel Shrine of Love

WOW! You're back, huh? I didn't know you liked the story. Or even that the story could be liked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Axel's Pov:______________________________________________________

"Come on Ax, you can tell me. If you don't I just might travel into your memories and oh I don't know see some memories that one might not want to see in the billboard in the living…"

"ALRIGHT! Alright. I'll tell you, okay!? You just got to absolutely swear that you won't tell anyone! I mean it, Zex, if you tell anyone I'm going shove the closet thing I see so far up your ass Demyx will be begging to not date you anymore." I screamed at him as I began to pace around the room, still wondering if I should really tell him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just tell me." Zexion replied with that stupid little smirk of his and I sighed again.

"I like Roxas."

Rox's Pov________________________

"Come on Rox, there's gotta be at least guy you can say that you liked." Demyx said smugly and I only rolled my eyes.

"I told you no. I never liked a guy and never will. Get out already and leave me alone. I need to pack some more." I then said harshly, yet like I really cared. I just wanted him out. I wanted to be alone.

He was not going to get me to say that I liked a guy cause for the millionth time, I don't like guys.

Axe's Pov__________________________

Okay for like a millisecond I saw something in Zex's eyes that I have never seen before. I swear I saw it. It seemed like for just that moment he wanted to jump up and dance about the room happily. What the hell? Is this the same Zexion I knew? He then coughed and looked over to me with a small smile.

"Oh so you like Roxas, since when?" I sighed again as I was beginning to think that I shouldn't have told him. I paced around a little more before turning back to him.

"I really don't know. I guess when he first got here. I mean he was so cool and he would listen to me and stuff. He was fun to hang out with and he would put up with me if I was upset or something. He was always there for me. And then I figured out that it was probably more than that. I wanted to have a little more. Like you know kiss him and stuff without him freaking out. I just wanted to be his and then the day I finally get the guts to tell him, I hear him yelling at someone that he would never be gay or like a guy. So I…."

"Oh so that's why you stopped hanging out with him. I know you guys used to do everything together but then like the next day you guys like completely ignored each other." Zexion stopped me and then rose from the bed. I only nodded.

"You should have still told him."

"I'm not about to force myself on him. If he doesn't want to like guys then that's fine. I'll back off, as simple as that, got it memorized?" I said as I didn't even bother to raise my hand and do my little wink that usually followed my catch phrase. Zexion smiled as he began to walk around my room and I raised an eyebrow.

"So let me guess is there a shire for him or something?" He said with a cocky smile that even beat mine, hands down. I stuttered though.

"N-No there's no shrine, I'm not that obsessed."

"Un-huh, it's in the closet isn't it?" And before I could even move he had already thrown open my closet doors and flipped open the light. Like I said there was no shrine, just a little place in my closet which sat a Roxas doll I had made surrounded by fresh red roses.

"Aww ain't that cute?" Zex teased and I only frowned before I came forward and pushed him aside and closed the door.

"Shut up and get out. I got to finish packing." I mumbled as I really didn't care that he had found out or not. I just wanted to be alone. He smiled again and headed for my door.

"Alright, see ya Axel." He said and then closed my door. I sighed as I gave it a few seconds before I opened my closet again. I bent down and brought the plush Rox close to my face. A single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Rox…."

Roxas's Pov:____________________________

"Dem, just get out already." I said again as I was really getting frustrated with him.

I wanted some alone time before we left in the morning. Dem suddenly jumped as a vibration went off in his pocket and he opened his phone. My eyebrow rose as he suddenly closed the phone and then headed for the door.

"Alright then, see ya Rox." He said before he closed the door and I sighed.

I don't even want to know what that was about.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: See Axel isn't that obsessed over Rox. He just likes a little dollie, that's all. XD Well anyway this is one that's not going to be over the top yaoi. It's a fluffy Akuroku cause I don't think there is enough of it in the world.

So enjoy everyone!


	3. Bannanas are Bad!

No pov_______________________________

"Hey Zexion, you called." Demyx said happily as he came into the kitchen like Zex had asked him to in the text message.

"Yeah, look Axel likes Roxas…."

"OHMAHGAWD!!! Really!? That's soo cute, they would make an adorable couple. That's soo …" Dem was cut off as his boyfriend placed a hand over the blondes move and smiled.

"Yes Dem, we all know it's cute. I personally agree with you. But Axe won't tell Rox because Rox keeps yelling that he doesn't want to be gay, this is where the trip comes in." Zexion explained calmly as he then removed his hand and pulled out an enveloped from his coat pocket.

"Oh yeah, we should make sure that they room together or something like that." Dem agreed as he came closer to the counter to see what Zex was doing. The blunette so happened to be pulling out the room arrangements that he had made earlier.

"Yes, now lets see. You, me, Axel, Roxas and Luxord are going and Xemnas Saix Marluxia Larxene Lexeaus Vexen Xigbar and Xaldin are all staying. We have three rooms so it's simple. We'll put Rox and Axe in one room and then you and me in the other and since Lux is the oldest he can have his own. Rox might argue a little but I'll easily deal with that."

"That's a great idea, that way they have to at least stay together a little more than during the day. This is so awesome." Dem chirped happily as he also clapped his hands excitedly at the idea.

"Yeah hopefully it'll work." Zex smiled before he moved a little closer to the blonde and rested his head on his shoulder. Dem smiled as he then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"We should call the resort early and tell them that we only need one bed." Demyx giggled as he leaned down and pecked his lips against Zexion's, who just chuckled and kissed back.

Rox's pov_____________________________________________

Finally! I finally finished packing and it was still early at night like around 7: 30 so I figured everyone would have already went to bed or were trying to go to bed. Ewww, I really need to stop thinking like that.

Any way I headed into the kitchen to snake on something before I headed to bed. I came in and Axel was sitting there. I hesitated a moment cause he had startled me but then smiled and continued to the fridge.

I pulled it open and lightly squealed as they were still there. I reached into the fridge and pulled out my favorite fruit, bananas.

_______________________________

'Oh god.' I thought the moment he steeped into the kitchen. Roxas had came into the kitchen and smiled at me.

Yes, his adorable smile that I couldn't help but smile back at and turn slight pink. Then it happened. He had to go and pull out a banana.

A banana for kingdom hearts sake. It couldn't be an apple or a orange, no!

It had to be a …you know…shape fruit and he actually had the gull to turn to me as he bit into it. I really doubt he realized how hot he was making me feel right now because I felt like I was on fire.

___________________________

"Hey, Axel, you finish packing?" I asked him as I then finished the banana and threw away the peal. He seemed to be drinking something so I decided to join him. I opened the fridge again and pulled out a Spirte before I sat next to him.

"Um yeah I just finished." He replied and I smiled and nodded a little as a response before opening my can. Gosh how long has it been since I had had a conversation with Axe. I mean we were good friends when I first joined the organization and we did everything together.

Then in one week it was like we were complete strangers, we didn't talk at all. He just seemed to ignore me a lot and stay distant from me. I didn't really mind cause I had made friends with Sora and Riku but I did kinda always wondered what happened.

_______________________________________

I was soo surprised that I wasn't trembling. He was sitting right here and talking to me. Really actually having a conversation with him.

Damn I just wanted to shout out right there that I loved him and wanted to be by his side for the rest of his life but what would have gotten me. I'll spell it out for you, n-o-t-h-i-n-g. That's right, absolutely nothing.

Then I smiled at him and he smiled back before getting up and heading to the door.

"Well see ya on the gummi ship tomorrow." He waved and then smiled again before leaving and closing the door. I sighed a little as I took a big sip of my drink and took a couple breaths to calm my body. I looked down at the table and took another sip, this was defiantly going to be a long trip.

* * *

Okay I know not much has happened in this chapter but hey, one step at a time right?

Well I finally got a little more insipiration and here ya go. Ta da. I just wanted to add a little kinkyness to tortue Axe.

Axe: ....I'm not happy with you.

Me: I'm sorry Axe you know I love ya!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and I hopefully will get more insipiration from my friends. And I'm going to Disney in a few days...um, let's see, in 9 days exactly, so I'm really excited.

I don't own the characters blah blah blah

And I added Zemyx fluff yay!

Enjoy XD


	4. Epcot Changes

Well they're finally at the park. Now we can ask what will happen at the happiest place on earth?

* * *

Rox's pov________________________________________________________________________________

Well the next day we got to the resort around 5 o clock which was okay with me. We all decided to stay at the Polynesian Resort the only bad thing I found out about it was that I was rooming with Axel. I didn't want to room with anyone but when I tried to argue about it Zexion gave me a really evil glare so I just decided to drop it.

As soon as we set the stuff in the rooms we met back in the lobby and decided that we really didn't want to ride any rides but we wanted to see fireworks so we headed over to Epcot. We hoped off the bus when we arrived and then headed into the park.

It wasn't really full but it was still cool to actually be here.

"Well, fellas, if you excuse me I'm going to England and France to look around. See ya." Luxord said and then waved us off and headed off.

"Lux, please don't too drunk!" Zexion called after him and I chuckled as he gave a thumbs up before going further into the crowds. I didn't mind that Luxord was leaving as long as I got to hang out with Dem….

"Well, see ya guys." Demyx suddenly said and took Zexion's hand, they headed away from us and as I spun to protest I was face to face with Axe's chest.

Axe pov____________________________________________________________________

"Whoa there Rox." I said as he kinda bumped into me. I waved to Dem and Zex as the disappeared before looking down at Roxas. I smiled a little.

"So Rox you wanna go to Japan and look at the anime stuff?" I asked him and for a second he seemed kinda scared but then nodded. I grinned as I then took his hand and lead him toward the section of the World Display. As we were walking though he pulled his hand out of mine and looked down. I only nodded a little and then continued walking.

______________________________

As we continued to walk and finally got there, it was really cool, actually. I think this is what I missed the most about being with Axe. He never forced anything on me.

He never pressured me into being gay. No he didn't do any of that, all he did was be there for me.

We went into the store they had and began to chat about random stuff as we looked around. It was really fun. I could just be myself around him and he would listen to my every word. He always acted like he cared. It made me feel really good. And I think I was happy for once in a while.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As the time came close for the firework display, I took him out of the store and we picked a really sweet spot to see the fireworks. We leaned against the railing that was along the lake as it was already dark out and the announcer said it was starting. It was all really cool.

As we watched we still talked and I would point out cool fireworks that went up in the sky. I looked down at him once and I swear his face was glowing. He looked so happy. That's what I wanted. I didn't want to talk to him about feelings he didn't share for me, all I wanted him to do was feel that he was special, that he was important person…to me.

"Hey Rox you ready to go?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

I looked over at him with a questionable look. "Hmm…"

"The fireworks are over and we better get on the bus before they leave us behind." He said and I then looked up to the sky. He was right, the show was over.

I then looked around me and people started to head to the exit. I looked back at him and nodded. I kinda did want to get to bed, I was tired. I then yawned and he chuckled.

"Come on sleepyhead, don't fall asleep yet." He said as he helped me to the exit. We decided it was best if we just take the bus cause it was a straight shot to the resort but I could seriously barely keep my eyes open.

___________________________________

As we sat together on the bus I looked over to Rox and gulped. He was beginning to sway a little and about to fall on a women's shoulder who was sitting to his left. I quickly eased my hand on the side of his head and pulled him over onto my shoulder.

The thing was though he didn't seem to care because he friggin cuddled into my side. I did all I could to keep my nerves steady. I didn't want to wake him or anything.

______________________________

I opened my eyes slightly and was about to fall back asleep until I realized something.

I rose up from the bed and looked around slowly. I was in our hotel room, but how did I get here?

The last thing I remembered was the fireworks at Epcot. I looked over to the other bed and Axe was sleeping soundly. Axel? Did Axel bring me here? I suddenly gazed down and turned slightly red. My cloths had been replaced with pjs. Dose that mean he saw me….

I quickly there off the blankets and went over to the other bed where Axel was.

"Axel? Axel?" I said as I nudged him.

_________________________

I groaned slightly as someone was pushing me. I opened my eyes a little before realizing that the only person that would be touching me would be….

"Roxas?" I sat up a little and looked up at him worriedly. He backed up some and seemed to be blushing.

Oh sweet kingdom hearts, did he look cute. No, no that's not the point right now.

"Rox, you okay?"

___________________________________________

"Um…yeah, I was just wondering…um…" This was so embarrassing to ask but I still wanted to know.

"Um…were you the one that changed my clothes?" I finally said with a slight pink tint in my cheeks.

"Ugh…yeah, I did. It's just that when we were on the bus you feel asleep and I had to carry you back to the room. Then I didn't think you'd be comfortable in your clothes so I put your pjs on you." I stared at him for a moment and really didn't know what to say.

"…O-Oh…"

___________________________

"I'm sorry if it made you upset….I was just trying…." I tried to apologize but he only shook his head.

"No…no it's fine…I guess I should really say thank you…" He stuttered and I looked up at him before I smiled.

"It's not a problem." I then yawned and laid back against the bed. "Let's get some sleep, we got breakfast at the Crystal Palace in the morning." I cuddled into the sheets and I doubt he could tell but I still smiled as I watched him get back in bed. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the blankets. I wanted to jump into his bed and snuggle with him but it wasn't my place to so I just smiled wider. I then pressed my fingers to my lips and blew him a kiss.

"Night Rox."

* * *

Hey Everyone

I want to say that Axe did not change Rox's boxers, so he was not naked when Axel changed his clothes. Even though he certainly wanted it ;D

I liked writing this chapter and I wrote it during class, on paper not computer, so the day went by really fast.

Well Enjoy everyone and I already got more typed so the next chapter will come in a moment.

I don't own the characters blah blah blah

I love writing AkuRoku fluff! It's too cute and innocent!


	5. Splash Mountian, Baby, WOOT

Hehehehehhe WE get Axe on a ride. Now please no flames because I allowed Axel near water. I know he is not a water fan but please just roll with me for the story.

* * *

Rox's Pov_________________________________________________

I woke up to Dem jumping on my bed and saying it's time or something like that. We got to the Magic Kingdom and headed into the Crystal Palace. We had a really good time especially when the characters come around. We got several autographs, pictures and the food was delicious.

I swear Axe and Tigger were meant to be together when I got a picture of them. When we came out of the restaurant we stopped near Cinderella's Castle to rest and Zexion pulled out a map.

"Well, today the Magic Kingdom's Extra Magic hours is til ten so we have plenty of time to ride rides."

"Cool, more time for Space Mountain." Luxord said happily and with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah but before we go off by ourselves again lets go on one together. Please, I want to get a picture of all of us together." Dem begged and I sighed.

________________________________________________

As Dem said that I grinned and then nodded.

"I agree, we need one together. How about Splash Mountain? We can take a picture of when we're all soaked." I laughed a little but everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"You just said you want to go on a water ride, you know were you can get wet."

"So. I can deal with water long enough to get a picture of us." I replied with a small shrug but Dem jumped on me.

"Yay! Way to go Axel!" "Well if Axe can stand water for a picture then I'll come too." Luxord agreed as I got Dem off of me.

"Alright then let's head over there." Zexion put his map away and we began to walk to Adventure Land.

_____________________________________________________

As we got in line and jumped on the ride, which we were able to get for the five of us alone, I realized that Axe had sat next to me. He smiled but I scooted to the edge.

Dem and Zex got in the middle and Lux got in the ride I would giggle at the machines and the song but it seemed to be like an echo.

I then looked over and Axe was singing along, oh that's why. I chuckled as I also noticed that Dem and Zex were swaying back and forth to the music but then it came. We were coming to the drop and I suddenly remembered that I was afraid of….

______________________________________________

As we came off the drop, I was chuckling loudly but it was sad that none of us got wet. Oh well we could try another time. But that's not what made me really confused. I felt something nuzzling into my side so I looked down.

Roxas was practically glued to my side.

"Ugh Rox…the rides over now, you can let go." I chuckled as I jumped out but held out my hand for him. He then looked up at me and took my hand.

I smiled as I pulled him out. We then headed down the hallway to get out but Lux stopped.

"Don't forget the picture guys." Oh yeah I forgot, Splash Mountain takes your picture as you're going down the drop.

_______________________________________

We looked up at the screens and I really didn't want to see….

"There!" Dem shouted and pointed to the middle screen. I looked up and went completely red since the picture was showing me…

"Oh my gosh Rox you're hugging Axel!? That's soo Cute!?"

_________________________________________

I felt bad for Roxas and I mean really bad, especially since Zexion bought the biggest size of the picture. I knew where that was going, right on the billboard in the living room which we call the wall of shame.

We then got out of the exit completely and everyone headed over to Big Thunder Mountain but Rox just headed over in the opposite direction to the shop that went with Splash Mountain.

"Guys I'm going with Roxas, we'll be there in a minute." I called before following the blonde. It took a moment but I then spotted him over by the pins. I came up to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

________________________________________

I thought I was going to jump out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder but then I noticed it was Axe. He asked me if I was okay so I sighed. I really was okay but I just wanted to be alone. I especially to be burned in hell. There was nothing wrong with hugging him. I was just friggin scared of heights. I then nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just embarrassed that they saw me hug you like that. I didn't mean to." I said before looking away from him. He then laughed a little and I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye. "I thought it was rather funny. I didn't know you were that scared of heights. But I really didn't mind that you hugged me."

I looked up at him and my eyes went wide at his kind smile. I looked down and gulped.

"R-Really?"

"Not at all, got it memorized?" His little wink after he said that line always got me to laugh. I felt a lot better. He always made me feel better. I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem now come on, we're missing Disney goodness." He said and I chuckled again as he took my hand and pulled me out of the shop and toward the ride, but I froze.

_________________________________________________

I felt him stop and I looked back at him.

"Are you alright? Come on you want to go on Thunder Mountain, right?" I asked but he just looked down. I came closer to him and let go of his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I…I um…I just don't want to go on that ride." He replied and continued to look down.

"Oh well where do you wanna go?" He pointed over to the little island off to the side but not far from where we were and I turned back to him.

"I've never been on Tom Sawyers Island before. We came here once before but I didn't go there because no one would take me." I smiled as I then took his hand again and began to pull him over to the raft that would take you to the island. He looked kinda surprised but then just smiled and ran with me. We hopped into the line and then got on the next raft. As we got off a worker came up to us and handed us a little shovel and a brush. I stared at the guy, yet he smiled.

"We spread real gold around the island every day. What ever you find you keep." He winked at me before offering a shovel to another person. That was cool but I looked around and Rox wasn't around. I then noticed him off in a little edge.

I came up to him and I noticed why he was standing there, you could see the ride of Thunder Mountain perfectly and it reflected so nice against the water. You could even barely hear the people scream.

"Hey." I said as I stood by him and he smiled.

"Hey. I really want to thank you for taking me here. It's a great view and is really calming." He said and looked like he meant it. Like he was really at peace and was happy.

"Of course. I'm happy I took you." I replied and nodded slightly. As I looked down though I gasped.

"Rox, don't move." I quickly bent down and brushed away some of the dirt by his foot. If he would have moved his foot he would have stepped on it. I picked it up as I got the dirt away and smiled as I looked up at him.

"Hold out your hands."

______________________________________

"What?" I said as he was smiling at me again. He then said for me to hold out my hands and I looked at him questionably before doing what was asked. I gasped though as he placed a piece of gold into my hands. A real piece of gold.

"Oh…my…."

"I know, it's so cool. I can't believe we get to keep that." I snapped my head and starred at him.

"We get to keep this?!" I asked as I almost dropped the gold right there but Axe nodded.

"Yeah, the guy said what ever we find we can keep. It's yours." He said with a smile but I shook my head.

"No you found it, you should keep it." I tried to pass it back to him but he placed it right back in my hands.

"It's yours Rox, seriously what am I'm going to do with a piece of gold. Well where should we put it for now?" He chuckled and I sighed as I figured I couldn't argue with him and then he asked the question. I looked at his clothes and he really didn't have any zipper pockets but I did.

"Um I have zipper pockets right here."

____________________________________

I went red as he turned around and showed me his pockets. Great the only zipper pockets we had and they had to be on his ….Oh man, this was not going to be fun. I then nodded though.

"I can never close that pocket but you can get it right?" He asked and I nodded again. I opened the zipper and gulped as I had to use two hands, one on his hip and then the other with the zipper.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh….my nerves were off the hook. He then handed me the gold and I placed it deep within the pocket. Shoot, my hand was basically only a few layers of clothing away from touching his…

I quickly pulled my hand out and zipped the pocket back up before backing up. He turned around and smiled as he actually patted the pocket. Damn, there goes my normal temperature level.

"Thanks, um…I think we should go, it looks like they're loading the raft again." He walked past me and I swallowed before I followed him. What was wrong with me!?

To Be Continued..............

* * *

Okay now back and I was wondering does anybody have any ideas for this. I am all ears for anything. They're there for seven days I need some stuff to happen before the big ending.

Please, help.

Enjoy though, until then. I don't own the characters blah blah blah

XDDDD

By the way the thing about Tom Swayers Island, it's true. I'll never forget that when the guy handed me a shovel after I got off the raft. My first reaction was 'Huh' and then one of the workers told me why and I was like 'OMG'!


	6. Real Cold?

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay. I'll explain more at the bottom! XD

* * *

Disney Trip for Org XIII

Chapter VI - Real Cold!

_______Rox pov_________________________________

We jumped off the raft and I smiled widely as we began to head back over to the Thunder Mountain. I looked back at him for a second but I was then squeezed.

"Where in the world were you guys!? We held you're guys spot in line like forever until we got on the ride. I was worried sick." Demyx screamed as he squeezed me again and I coughed, he was holding just a little to tightly.

"We were looking everywhere for you. Were did you guys go?" Zexion asked as I tried to push Dem off of me yet every time I did I swear he held me tighter.

Axel then pointed over to the island and helped me.

"We just went to Tom Sawyer's Island. Rox didn't want to go on the ride." Axe explained as I was finally able to breath again. Dem and Zex looked at us for a moment then Zex ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright but just tell us next time. I don't want to be the one to explain to Xemnas that I lost two members at Disney World."

"Oh come on Zex, I think you would have found us by the end of the seven days we were here. And besides we would have gone back to the hotel as soon as the park closed." Axe scoffed and I looked up at him, somewhat surprised. He was being so calm. I could never be this calm when Zexion is angry.

"But still…"

"Zexion, it's okay. They're safe, that's what's important." Demyx stopped him and smiled a little. He placed his hand on Zex's shoulder and nodded. Zex sighed again before nodding.

"Yeah, alright."

________________Axe pov__________________________

"Speaking of being together, where's Luxord? Wasn't he with you guys?" I realized our blonde fellow was missing.

"Oh you see those yellow drinks everyone is carrying around." Demyx pointed out and so I looked. He was right, two out of five people were carrying a yellow drink in their hands and you could just see the frost coming off the cups. I nodded.

"Well it's a drink called a mango smoothie, they sell them near the entrance to Adventure Land. Since everyone was carrying one, Lux went off to go get one." I nodded again and began to wonder what it would taste like. I bet it tasted it good in this heat.

Which remind me. I pulled out a hair tie from my pocket and put up my hair as it was getting annoying against my neck.

"So what are you guys going to do?" I asked as I was having a little trouble with the tie.

"Well Zexy is taking me to Toon Town and we're going to go through Mickey's and Minnie's house." Dem replied happily and I chuckled. It figures Dem would want to go there.

__________________Rox pov____________________________

I giggled a little at Dem's response but I then looked over to Axe as he was putting up his hair. I somewhat was disappointed. He looked really good with his hair down.

"Do you guys want to come?" Dem asked and as I opened my mouth to reply, Axe chuckled again.

"Isn't that place for little kids?"

"NO, it's not for kids. It's for everyone. Come on Zexion!" Demyx pouted loudly before grabbing Zex's hand and stormed off. I wanted to go after them but I thought about it again and just stayed silent. It was fun hanging out with Axe, a few more moments with him wouldn't be too bad.

__________________Axe Pov______________________________

We spent the rest of the day together, going on different things and trying out the new attractions that wasn't here when he or I first came here. The laugh floor was fun, and I'm sorry but the snow white ride was freaky.

I swear I almost got a heart attack on the Stich's Great Escape. Then Rox and I headed into Mickey's Philhar Magic, now that was really cool. It's a show that takes you through all the Disney movie's while Donald is trying to get Mickey's hat back. It's hilarious. Rox and I were singing along as it came to the Beauty and Beast scene.

We walked out laughing at how much fun we were having. It was dark now and I looked up to the sky. You could see several of the stars and it looked really great. The fireworks would be starting soon but I had another idea.

"Hey Rox, while everyone is at the fireworks, you wanna head onto 'It's a Small World' or 'Space Mountain?'" I asked happily but frowned somewhat. Was Rox shivering?

____________Rox pov_______________________

We had come out of Philhar Magic and were actually laughing about it before I realized how cold it was. I wrapped my arms around my self and hugged tightly. I was so cold. I think Axe asked me something but I really didn't hear him since I was just focusing on being warm.

I then gasped as I felt my hand being taking and I looked up. Axe was looking straight at me and held my hand tightly.

"Come on." He said as he began to take me somewhere. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me as we got in the short line for Peter Pan's Flight. Why were we going on here?

We sat down next to each other in the pirate ship and as we disappeared into the world were no one could see us, Axe surprised me.

TBC...

* * *

About story: I love Philhar Magic. I never once leave Disney withough at least going to that show once. It is absoultly my favorite show and possibly favorite ride, even though technically it isn't a ride. And for anyone about to say that 'how can rox be cold, it's flordia' I went to florida last year and every single day I was there it was 40 degrees! 40!

About author: Hello again! So sorry for the delay on this! I got chapters all set so I'm going to upload another in just a moment. I'm just updating it again on DA and so I knew it was only the right thing to do if I uploaded it on here. I hope you all enjoy! And please review, it'll make the uploads a lot faster!  
~Bye XD


	7. Hurry to get back

See I know how to keep my promises! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

* * *

Disney Trip for Org XIII

Chapter VII - Hurry to get back

_______________Axe pov____________________

I slipped my coat around him and helped him wear around his body before zipping it up. He seemed to be hesitant at first but I wasn't concerned about that. I wanted him to be warm.

"I'm sorry about dragging you onto the ride but as soon as we get off I'll get you the hotel. I just assumed if I would have put on my coat out there you would have been embarrassed." I explained calmly before smiling at the Peter Pan scenes were going by. The ride wouldn't last much longer and then I would get Rox to the resort.

I could hear the fireworks still going so I knew that there were going to be crowds of people near the exit. I had to hurry before the fireworks ended.

______________Rox pov______________________

I sat there and cuddled into the jacket. Oh my gawd, it was so warm. I sighed happily until we jumped off the ride and Axe quickly took my hand.

"Come on, we got to hurry." I nodded and let him lead. I could tell he knew what he was doing. I couldn't believe it though. He was being so nice, like I was his only concern and nothing else mattered. Why the hell did he care so much? I also noticed something as he finally got to the front of the castle and we had to walk through the crowds, he never once stopped.

I looked behind me a few times to see the fireworks but Axel. He never once looked back nor stopped to see them. This was a real shock to me. He loved fireworks, it was a favorite thing but now it was as if they never existed.

He then pulled me into a chain of shops, which I think was pretty brilliant of him. Everybody was on Main Street staring at the castle so the shops were empty, except with workers. He then stopped for a moment and looked over at something.

________________Axe pov___________________

I lead him to a small both in this mini dinner that was part of the chain of shops and smiled.

"Wait here." I said and then went to the counter. I soon came back to him and nudged the blonde as he had almost fell asleep. I then handed him a cup with a smile.

"It's hot chocolate, it'll warm you up. Now come on, we got hurry before the fireworks end or we'll never get home." I held out my hand to him and he looked up at me.

____Zex pov_________________________

I was standing with Dem watching the fireworks and holding onto him happily. I just looked over to the side for a moment and as I was about to turn back, but I froze. I then turned back to where I had just looked and gasped.

There stood Axel and Roxas in the ice cream parlor. They grabbed each others hand and Axe seemed to practically drag Rox down through the connected shops. I turned to watch them before I couldn't see them anymore. I can tell you I was smiling happily. Maybe Axe finally told Rox he….

I then turned to Dem and tapped him on the shoulder. I whispered what I had saw into his ear and he smiled as if he was just offered ice cream, which is pretty happy on the Dem scale.

"Oh my gawd! This is awesome. Maybe they're finally together." My baby said and clapped his hands together. I shook my head.

"I don't think they're that far yet but Rox is defiantly breaking. He soon will be with Axel." I added before looking back up to the sky only to yelp as Dem stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle.

He leaned closer kissing my cheek and neck. I blushed slightly for it surprised me but we then looked back up to the sky, just watching the magic of the fireworks above us.

______Axe pov___________________________________

I hopped on the bus after we waited ten minutes. I sat Rox down in the seat and talked with the driver. I explained why I wanted to hurry. The guy was really nice cause instead of waiting for the crowds to come he immediately drove to our Resort, we were the only ones waiting in the first place.

I then sat down next to Rox and let him lean against me as he seemed to be falling asleep. I held his hot chocolate and the driver turned down the radio that was saying some stuff about the resorts and parks.

As soon as we got to our hotel I thanked the guy again and then lead Rox inside. I helped him walk through the lobby to the room this time instead of carrying him.

He seemed so embarrassed the last time I carried him so walking was good. I then got him into the room and plopped him on the bed and headed over to his suitcase, looking through it to find some pjs.

____________Rox pov___________________________

I hardly knew what was going on. I was sitting on something soft and I yawned loudly before bringing my hand up to rub my eyes. I saw Axel's back to me before gasping. Oh no. He was looking through my suitcase.

I quickly jumped off the bed and pushed him away before shoving everything back in and zipping it closed.

"Rox?" He asked as I kept my hands on the bag so that it couldn't open. I didn't want him to look through this. Especially since it had my journal in it. That was way personal. It's not like I had anything about him in it but still. I had some poems and a few stories I just thought up on the spot.

He then rose his hands up and backed away.

"Alright whatever. I'll go start and warm up the shower for you then I'll go get you something to eat." He said but I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

____________Axe pov_________________________

I looked over at him and stepped closer.

"Roxas you got to eat something. In fact did you even eat anything yesterday?" I asked and he shook his head. I made him look at me before running a hand through my spikes.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said again and I glared at him. I then stepped closer and kept my eyes locked on him. He seemed frightened and backed up.

"What if I just get you a fruit cup? Will you eat that?" I then asked and sighed. He looked down at the carpet floor for a moment before nodding. I smiled and headed into the bathroom before turning on the shower. I came back out and grabbed my room key.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I smiled before heading out the door and walking to the market place within the resort where they sold snacks and sandwiches, small things like that.

TBC…

* * *

Hey! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I know if you have been to Disney you'll understand what chain of stores Axe and Rox went in. Plus we all know what's it's like when they have the fireworks, once you get one spot you are stuck there until it's over. You can't move at all! The bus scene also happened to me. I was trying to get back to my hotel but I was going to one of the parks so I could get a straight boat ride there, but the bus driver told me it was closed. Well I was the only one on the bus so he drove me right to my hotel instead, I couldn't thank him enough. Anyway please review, it is really appricetiated!  
~Bye XD


	8. Goodbye my life

Roxs Pov:

As soon as he left I headed into the bathroom and slid into the running shower. Wow, it wasn't boiling hot like he usually made it. No it was perfectly warm, you know that kind of warm that made your body feel really good but didn't scold your skin at the same time.

I then began to try and figure exactly what happened after we got out of Philar Magic 'cause it was really a blur.

I first remembered that he had took me on Peter Pan's Flight and gave me…ugh what did he give me?... His jacket. Oh, yeah he put his jacket on me.

I gasped. HIS JACKET! Where did I put it? I slowly moved my head out of the shower so I could look at the ground of the bathroom and not get it wet. I then saw it. It was in the pile of my cloths I had taken off before I got in the shower.

I quickly finished in the shower and completely dried myself, even running the blow dryer up and down my body several times before I stepped out of the tub and picked up the jacket. I wrapped a robe around myself and then smiled.

I took the jacket out into the small hall of our room and hung it really neatly in the closet. I even moved all the other coats away from it.

I then moved the doors back and pulled the robe higher up on my shoulder as I began to rethink of what happened. Okay so where was I?...Oh yeah he gave me his jacket and then we got off the ride. Okay so after that we were trying to get out of the park but he got me hot chocolate.

Oh yeah where did I put that? I began to look around the room and smiled as I saw it on the bed side table near my side of the bed. I picked it up and gasped. It was still warm. Axe must have warmed it as he was holding it. I grinned a little as I sat down on the bed and began to drink again.

Okay so next we walked through the lobby and he got me here. He was trying to get my pjs for me and is now getting me something to eat. I sighed as I sat on the bed for a little longer before Axe stepped back in. And lo and behold he was holding a fruit cup and a sandwich. I groaned.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

-A-

I raised an eyebrow at him before smirking slightly.

"You also said that you would eat this." I corrected him before sitting on my bed and handing him his fruit cup. I also took several breaths through my nose, which he thankfully didn't notice, cause he looked killer hot in that robe.

I set the sandwich on his side of the bed and headed into the bathroom to shower. As I came out in a full set of pjs I frowned.

"Rox you only ate half." I said and turned my eyes on him. The bowl was half full with bananas, mango, and kiwi. He glared at me.

"I ate half isn't that enough for you." I sat down on the bed and decided not to argue.

"Whatever." I sighed as I then turned off the light and pulled the covers over me. I was about to close my eyes but the light was turned back on. I rolled over only to see Rox still glaring at me.

"What about you? Why aren't you eating your sandwich?" He hissed at me after I sat up a little but I cocked my head for I was really curious. Didn't he notice what type of sandwich that was?

"The sandwich is for you, Rox."

-R-

"What?" I asked right off the bat. What the hell did he mean that it was for me?

I then looked down at the sandwich before looking back at him and he had thrown his legs over the side of the bed.

"I did get the right sandwich, right? Plain Turkey with lettuce and mayonnaise." I think my jaw dropped as I looked back at the sandwich. It was that kind of sandwich. Oh gawd how could he possibly remember that? I picked up the sandwich and stared at it.

Now I know you guys might not think it's important but it is to me. This is my favorite sandwich in the entire universe, yet I only had it a few times in my life. I had it with him once. ONCE! How could he remember what I liked!

I only had these when I first entered the organization and that was years ago. I dont understand there is no way he could remember.

I was just about to say that I didn't want it but my body absolutely hates me for it growled loudly at the fact that I was holding more food. I hadn't eaten in a while and in truth was really hungry but I guess giving it fruit set it off on wanting more.

I then slowly began to eat it but after the second bite I practically inhaled the thing. It was so friggin good and I had missed the taste so much. He had got it perfect. Long slices of plain turkey on wheat bread with lettuce and two dollops of mayonnaise. Oh gawd, so good.

-A-

I smiled widely as he finished the thing and even leaned against the pillows, purring with happiness.

"See now was that so bad?" I teased a little before getting up and ruffling his hair. When I got up I swear he flinched back but I ignored it. I then laid back against my bed and winked.

"Night Rox." I said as I pulled the covers over me and snuggled down into the covers. This was a really good way to end the day.

"Night Axel."Okay it had just got better.

-R-

Okay was the day I spent entirely alone. You know that's wrong to say for I spent it with complete jerks!

Yeah that's right Zexion and Dem found out about Axe buying me hot chocolate last night and taking me back to the resort. Oh and where was Axel to defend me and him. He was at the fucking pool at the resort. Oh no he didn't want to go to Hollywood Studios today!

NO! He wanted to bloody stay at the friggin pool and leave me to deal with the friggin retards. They wouldn't leave me the hell alone. They kept asking me if I got any last night and how loud was I moaning!

MOANING FOR KINGDOM HEARTS SAKE! What the fuck was wrong with them? What the fuck was wrong with me for staying and dealing with it.

I finally got my body to say get the hell out of there during the afternoon and that's exactly what I did. I told them to go fuck themselves and stormed onto the bus, only to hear Dem say 'with pleasure' or something like that.

I was growling all the way to the hotel resort and while I was walking to my room. I slid in my room key and quickly moved the door out of my way.

As soon as I did I looked up and fate just added to my cruelty. You want to know why! Oh I bloody tell you why!

For the moment I pushed the door all the way back, Axel, yes Axel the tall redhead Im sure you all know, just took off his swim trunks.

In simple terms the moment I got in the room he was all the way NAKED!

I think I either screamed or shrieked, something like that and threw my hands up to my face, which was bright red might I add you.

-A-

As I was about to put on some sweat pants I heard a shriek and looked over my shoulder. Goodbye Soul!

"ROXAS!"

I did the first thing I could think of and that was pull off the comforter from the bed and literally draped it around me. I then stood off in the corner and hid my face against the wall.

I was shacking, trembling, I couldn't believe this. I then looked over my shoulder and realized he had his hands were over his eyes. But the thing that really caught me was that he was shacking too. I hurried over to my bag and dropped the blanket before pulling on clothes.

I didn't care what they were as long as they were clothes. I then, as soon as I was properly dressed, turned to Rox and gulped.

"Um, Rox…it's okay, you can look now."

-R-

I didn't dare bring my hands down. I only shook my head repeatedly. I hated this. All of it. I just bloody hated it. I wanted to be friends, FRIENDS! Bloody Friends with Axel! But NO! Every way I turned I was pushed to like him as more as a friend. It made me sick! Do you hear me people! It. Makes. Me. Sick.

I then dropped my hands to relieve my tear stained eyes and cheeks before turning and running out of the room. I didn't know where I was running, I just ran. I ran down random halls and knew I was leaving a trail of tears.

I didn't want to care about him anymore. I just wanted to be away, from him and everyone else.

* * *

Now TBC, and I thank you all for have supported me on this site all this time. If you all want faster updates, all my stories are on deviant art. com. Also all the -A- and -R- are the switching between point's of views. See ya'll around the web.


End file.
